


Cute and Smol Ft. Punny and Tall

by harrysbraids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbraids/pseuds/harrysbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry walked towards the boy and put on his most charming smile, taps him on the arm and says: “Hi, I think you’re my smolmate.”</p><p>Or Harry uses bad puns and Louis is cute and smol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute and Smol Ft. Punny and Tall

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting fic so it's not great, but i like it enough to post it.
> 
> Fic inspired by [this](http://tinylarrie.tumblr.com/post/132862697380/au-where-harry-gets-dared-to-hit-on-louis-at-a-bar) post on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [Inez](http://discussedmutually.tumblr.com) for correcting my errors and editing this, you're a babe!

Harry just wanted a fun night out, yet here he was being dared by Zayn and Ed to talk to the small cute boy he’d been eyeing all night. Harry is Harry, there is no way he’ll back out of a challenge. He was almost positive the boy would like a horrible pick up line, but if he didn’t his chance would be ruined.

“Come on mate, you’ve been staring at him for minutes, either go to him or just give up,” Ed says. Zayn nods. “Come on H, we both know you’re into him just go talk to the lad, it’s not as if you’re shy.” Harry stared at him and decided to get another drink. “I’ll do it after this drink, okay?”  
He went towards the bar where he got another drink from the bartender named Niall. He stared at the boy again, seeing him laugh at something his friend said to him. His eyes got all small and crinkly, it was too cute. The friend of the cute boy stood up, and Harry thought now was his chance, without anyone seeing him make a possible arse of himself.

Harry walked towards the boy and put on his most charming smile, taps him on the arm and says: “Hi, I think you’re my smolmate.”  
The boy looks at him with a raised eyebrow and replies: “I’d say you’re my tallmate, but with those boots of yours, you look way taller than you actually are.” Harry lets out a loud sort of shrieked laughter and covers his mouth with his hand. Cute boy just keeps smiling at him.  
Harry extends his hand and introduces himself. “My name’s Louis,” the cute boy replies. Louis, Harry thinks, a perfect name for somebody as cute as him.  
“If that was a pickup line it was a horrible one, mate,” Louis says. “Luckily you’re cute, so you get away with it.”  
Harry just smiles at him. “It was a pickup line but I’m offended you say it’s a bad one. I mean, it got your attention didn’t it?” “Only because it was so bad. I had to react to it, obviously,” Louis says, smiling.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Harry asks. Louis looks at him, probably contemplating whether or not he’ll agree to his offer and then nods. “Surprise me.” Harry comes back with the drinks and gives Louis his Long Island Ice Tea. “I figured you wanted to hear the word long at least one time tonight,” he smirks at Louis. Louis grabs his drink from Harry and starts laughing. “You’re a funny one aren’t ya, or at least you like to think you are.” Harry smiles at him. “If I don’t laugh at my own jokes, who else is gonna do it right?” Louis smiles at him and nods. They chat for a bit and Harry finds out Louis is 22, is in his last year of University and lives 10 minutes away from where he himself lives.

After they finish their drinks Louis looks at Harry and says: “You up for a dance curls?” Harry grins at him. “Yeah of course, let’s get at it.” Harry grabs Louis’ hand and drags him on the dance floor. He puts his hands on Louis’ shoulders while Louis lays his hands on Harry’s waist and they dance along to the beat of the music. Before he knows it he’s grinding against Louis and he looks at him to make sure it’s not too much. Louis just grins at him and continues to dance with him while occasionally grinding back. They begin to dance even closer to each other, while staring at each other. Harry moves his head down to kiss, before he waits for the okay from Louis. Louis gives him a little nod and Harry gently kisses his mouth. They start slow all sweet kisses before it turns more heated. Louis pushes his tongue in Harry’s mouth asking for entrance, which Harry gladly gives him. They kiss some more until Louis whispers in Harry’s ear: “I want to leave a mark on you.” Harry doesn’t hesitate, he just cranes his neck so Louis has access and can suck a love bite there.  
Louis looks at him and smirks, “you ready for me to show you what long things I have to hide?” Harry stares at him before bursting into giggles. “You’re ridiculous,” he says. “Let me shoot a quick text to my mates so they know I’m gone.” Louis nods and guides him to the side of the dance floor so they have some room. “Let’s grab our coats and go back to my place, yeah?”

They step out of the club and the air is cold, but Harry thinks it’s not so bad since he has his arm linked with Louis’. They walk in silence for a few minutes, Louis leading where they are supposed to go.  
“This is not exactly your usual hook up, is it?” Harry asks after they’ve been walking in silence for a while. Louis looks at him and smiles softly. “The moment you said that you thought I was your smolmate, we both knew this wouldn’t be your usual hook up, or not?” Harry starts giggling and nods at him. “I was just kinda watching you from the opposite side of the room, and you looked so cute and tiny while talking to your friend.” Harry blushes a little and looks away.  
“First of all,” Louis says, “I’m glad you decided to hit on me. Second of all, I’m not fucking tiny.” He stops walking and gestures at the building they’re standing in front of. “Here we are, let’s go up.”  
Harry waits as Louis grabs his keys and opens the door to his flat. Louis steps in and Harry follows him. It’s bigger than the place he and Zayn share, and it’s all soft colors, kinda like Louis himself.

Louis walks in front of Harry towards what Harry assumes to be his bedroom. A Wicked poster hangs on his wall next to a Manchester United one.  
“Footie fan then, I presume?” Harry asks. “Obviously,” Louis replies. “No other team as important as Man United. What about you?” “Love me some football, and obviously a United fan, what else is there right?” Louis nods and Harry looks him, impatient.  
“Enough about footie, let me show you my skills with balls.” Louis looks at him and rolls his eyes. “You and your puns are the worst, don’t know why I fell for it.” 

Louis walks towards him, pushes against his body and Harry lets himself fall easily on the bed. “Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to join me on your bed?” Harry asks. “Tone down the sass curls, didn’t know you had it in ya.” Harry smiles. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me Lou, let’s find out, yeah?”  
Louis laughs at him and jumps on top of Harry before kissing him. They kiss for a while, and Harry’s hands are on the back of Louis’ shirt, going lower until they reach his arse. He gives it a few squeezes and Louis makes a soft moaning noise. Harry smirks and continues to squeeze.  
Their kisses get dirtier and Harry whispers: “Let me blow you, Lou? Please.”  
Louis is breathing heavily. “Yeah of course yeah.”  
Before Louis knows it Harry grabs him and flips them so Harry is on top. He makes quick work with unbuttoning Louis’ jeans and takes of his pants. He looks at Louis’ cock and has to admit to himself Louis didn’t lie. It is definitely not little.  
“You quite finished staring at me Harry? I’d appreciate it if you could get naked, seems only fair.” Harry nods and shrugs his jeans and shirt off, and his pants as well.  
Louis looks up and down his body and touches some of his tattoos. Harry grabs Louis’ hands and tells him to lie down and enjoy.

He starts kissing Louis’ nipples before sucking one of them into his mouth and licking it with his tongue. Then he starts kissing down on Louis’ body, gives his belly button a kiss before spreading Louis’ legs a little, squeezing his amazing thighs, before kissing those as well.  
He stares for a moment at Louis’ cock before slowly pressing a kiss to the tip. Harry starts slowly licking up and down, variating between a lot of tongue and just barely any. It seems to drive Louis mad.

“I swear, Harry, if you keep teasing me I’m gonna go fucking crazy,” Louis says while trying to keep his breathing under control. Harry decides to give Louis more, taking him deeper in his mouth and sucking harder on his cock. 

“Yeah that’s it, that’s it Harry,” Louis moans while trying to not thrust his hips up. Harry continues licking Louis’ cock, slow licks and then some faster licks. Harry takes him deeper until he feels Louis is on the edge.  
Then he just stops, takes Louis out of his mouth and crawls up to kiss him some more. Harry keeps playing with Louis’ nipples while continuing to kiss him. He hears Louis’ soft moans and smiles at the thought that he’s responsible for this. 

After he feels he has teased Louis enough he goes back down and takes Louis in his mouth again. He licks slowly on the tip of his cock a few times, until he hears Louis’ heavy breathing. He takes Louis deeper in his mouth until he feels his cock hitting the back of his throat.  
Louis looks up and starts to apologize but before he can Harry tells him it’s okay. He keeps taking Louis as deep as possible and he can hear Louis’ breathing becoming more erratic.  
He gives a few more licks until Louis moans “I’m gonna come, Harry”.  
As he says it, Louis orgasms and comes deep into Harry’s mouth. Harry sucks Louis’ orgasm out of him and takes his mouth off Louis’ cock.  
Louis looks up at Harry. “Your mouth is amazing that was amazing.” He looks at Harry’s still hard cock and grins. “You want me to take care of that?”  
Harry nods. “Won’t take long, your cock tasted amazing, turned me the fuck on.”  
Louis gets on top of Harry and starts to kiss him fast and dirty. Immediately going for his neck to leave more love bites.  
He touches Harry’s nipples, resulting in a loud moan from Harry. Louis plays with Harry’s right nipple for a bit, before letting his hand slip down between Harry’s legs. Louis strokes Harry’s cock a few times, trying to get the right friction and rhythm, and when he finally does it doesn’t take long before Harry is a mess underneath him.  
Louis kisses Harry while stroking Harry’s cock faster and whispers in his ear: “Come for me love.” Harry lets out a high pitched moan and then he is coming as well.

Louis grabs some tissues from his nightstand to clean himself and Harry up a bit before lying down next to him.  
“That was great” Harry says, “we should definitely do that again sometime, if you want. Maybe after I’ve taken you out on a date?” Louis smiles. “Yes, I’d love that. Let’s sleep now though, I always get sleepy after sex.”

As Louis falls asleep, Harry grabs his phone and sends a quick text to Zayn and Ed: “Thanks for the dare, wouldn’t have had the guts to talk to him otherwise. x.”  
He smiles to himself and makes himself smaller as he cuddles into Louis’ side.


End file.
